<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side effects by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420322">Side effects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, But Cullen Stops Him, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Unwanted Advances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrium suppresses heats and Cullen has his first one in a long time after he stops taking lyrium. Luckily, Bull is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Side effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=366288965#cmt366288965">Written for this prompt in da kink memem</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a well known side effect of prolonged lyrium use to lose your second gender characteristics. Alphas couldn't knot or go to rut, omegas couldn't get slick or go to heat, and both, as well as betas, lost their scent. They smelled only of lyrium. Some said being scentless made the templars seem more holy, above the earthly desires of flesh.</p><p>Even after quitting lyrium, it wasn't certain those characteristics would return. That was what Cullen had been counting on. He counted on the effects of lyrium withdrawal being severe enough that his biology would stay subdued.</p><p>But the omega in him was more resilient than that. Slowly, as the withdrawal symptoms started to become more palatable thanks to the tireless efforts of Skyhold's healers and herbalists, Cullen's body started to wake up.</p><p>The changes were subtle at first. His sense of smell got better, his hole got just a little slick when a delicious smelling alpha walked by, some of his soldier's started giving him strange looks, as his scent started to change... Slow small changes over a long period of time, each one noted, but quickly pushed aside, because there was always work to be done.</p><p>It all came to a head when one of the new alpha soldiers started flirting with him. Cullen ignored him, but the alpha was stubborn. Apparently an alpha showing interest in him was the last nudge his biology needed and on the third day the alpha sauntered into the room Cullen felt the first wave of heat. Cullen had to lean on the desk for support as the quietly simmering want in his gut exploded into a full blown need. The omega whimpered at the feeling of lust overwhelming him as his eyes glimmered omega gold.</p><p>The alpha leaned in close, smelling the hot sweat on Cullen's skin. He growled in warning as he felt the alpha lick a stripe up his neck, undoubtedly tasting the hot sweat of an omega in heat. Cullen growled at the audacity of the alpha, his lips curling to show his teeth. Not all omegas were meek and sweet in heat, though it was a common misconception.</p><p>Cullen's instincts were screaming at him to tear into the unworthy alpha, but instead he took a steadying breath and straightened. The alpha took a hesitant step back. "Your behaviour here has been unacceptable. Clear your head and report here tomorrow morning for disciplinary action. You are dismissed." Cullen says coolly. The alpha quickly leaves the room, the proverbial tail between his legs.</p><p>When the door closed behind the soldier, Cullen sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. A heat. Maker he was nowhere near prepared for this. Luckily he's still lucid enough to make an informed decision. Another wave of need rolled through him, leaving the omega gasping for breath.</p><p>He needed an alpha, that much was clear. But who to ask? He is closest to Cassandra, but being a Seeker suppresses your secondary gender just as much as the use of lyrium does. Cullen can't think of anyone else to ask.</p><p>There's a knock on the door. Cullen cursed at interruption. For moment he pondered not answering the door, but finally, with a sigh, he tells whoever is on the other side to come in.</p><p>As the door opened, Cullen was hit by a delicious scent of a familiar alpha. Iron Bull stands on the doorway, like an answer to a prayer Cullen had not yet uttered. Cullen could feel and smell himself get slick, as he stared at the alpha, eyes wide.</p><p>"Fuuuuck, Cullen." the Iron Bull growled and the sound went straight to Cullen's already hard cock and made it twitch. Cullen greedily breathed in the alpha's intoxicating scent, and could see the alpha almost involuntarily doing the same. He looked at the qunari's wide, scarred chest and he wanted it under his hands, badly.</p><p>Iron Bull stepped back towards the door with obvious reluctance. "Uh, I probably should get the tamas... uh healer." Cullen shakes his head. "No, don't go..." he says. "I'm not heat drunk, not yet." Cullen says, with a mostly even voice. They stare at each other for a while. Cullen awkwardly scratches the back of his neck and asks: "Um.. Would you... I mean..." Bull walks to Cullen and caresses his face. "Yeah, yeah I would, anything you need." Bull smirks.</p><p>It was perfect really, when Cullen really thought about it. The Iron Bull was attractive and strong, and a good alpha, who would definitely be up to some no strings fun. Though Cullen was pretty sure he'd go heat mad without alpha assistance, what with how strong the heat was.</p><p>Cullen quickly got up the ladder, knowing the alpha would follow him. "Strip." Cullen said commandingly as he took off his own armor. "Bossy... I like it." Bull said, chuckling, but obeyed nonetheless.</p><p>When they were both naked, Cullen pushed the qunari on the bed. The alpha had an impressive cock, that made Cullen's mouth water. It was already more than half hard, just waiting for Cullen to coax it to full hardness. Slowly Cullen licked at the cock, enjoying the taste, before getting impatient and taking the cock in his mouth. Cullen moaned around the cock, the alpha tasting so good. He starts to eagerly suck the alpha's cock, making up for his relative inexperience with enthusiasm and is rewarded with a spurt of precum against his tongue.</p><p>Alpha cock felt so good in his mouth, but Cullen's wet hole also ached to be filled. Finally the ache won and Cullen drew back with a pop. "Mmmm... Such a pretty omega, so hungry for cock." Cullen moaned at the man's words, and quickly climbs to the bed. Cullen turns his back to the man and presented his glistening hole to the alpha. "Stretch me." Cullen orders and takes the cock in front of him back into his mouth.</p><p>Thick, long finger entered him and Cullen could do nothing but moan at the feeling. The finger feels so good inside him, he immediately wants more. When the second finger entered, Cullen stopped sucking on the alpha's cock to focus on the sensations. Drool dripped down his chin as he still kept the cock warm in his mouth, tongue occasionally cleaning the steadily dripping precum from the head.</p><p> </p><p>By the third finger, Cullen got restless again. He took the alpha's cock out of his mouth and growled at him to hurry up. In response, Bull dragged him closer, able to easily manhandle the commander with just one hand. The thought made Cullen moan, which only got louder when the qunari's tongue joined his fingers. He pushes his ass closer to Bull's face, effectively riding his tongue and fingers.</p><p>Cullen knows he could easily come from this. The alpha's tongue is eager in his hole, eager for the taste of his slick. But the orgasm would only make him even more hungry for a knot, if that was even possible.</p><p>It takes a considerable amount of will and his omega sides loud demanding for him to finally get up from Bull's face. A hand momentarily grabs him, holding him in place, before letting him go. Cullen growls irritably, the alpha was not the one in charge here. A muttered "sorry, sir" both surprises him and calms his ire.</p><p>The omega quickly lines himself up with the alpha's cock and slowly sinks down, enjoying the thickness and length touching all the right places inside him and stretching his hole deliciously. He throws his head back and moans, and starts riding the cock inside him, while groaning needily. Being filled over and over again, using the alpha's cock feels good, satisfying.</p><p>But there's one more thing needed. "Knot me alpha." Cullen half orders, half pleads. Bull grunts and grabs Cullen's waist and starts hammering into him, hard. Cullen moans, slick sounds of him being fucked turning him on. Finally Bull comes with a hard long groan and Cullen feels his seed filling him. Strong hands keep him in place as the knot swells and swells. Cullen moans at the stretch, the knot locking them together and he comes hard across the alpha's wide scarred chest, completely untouched. The power of his orgasm makes him fall forward, his shaking hands barely able to prevent him from falling into the alpha's chest.</p><p>For a moment Cullen just breathes. Just breathes with his eyes closed, head bowed, taking in the big knot inside him, the way his hole tightens around it to keep every drop inside him. How he feels truly in control for the first time this morning.</p><p>He's silent for so long, that Iron Bull calls his name, voice worried. Cullen opens his eyes and blushes. "I um..." Iron Bull smiles at the commander's bashfulness. "You take my knot so well, commander." Cullen blushes at the teasing compliment.</p><p>Cullen takes a the closest piece of fabric he can find and wipes up the alpha's chest before tossing it aside. Then he unceremoniously falls down on Bull's chest, his cheek against the warm large chest of the alpha. He unconsciously hums as he takes in the alpha's scent, and tastes the grey skin. Bull's hands wrap around him, his hand petting Cullen's back in calming strokes. The moment is peaceful as they wait for the knot come down.</p><p>They really should talk, but Cullen is too tired and falls asleep against Bull's chest.</p><p>When Cullen wakes up, he's burning again. He's suspiciously clean and he's laying on bed instead of on alpha's chest. Cullen doesn't know whether to growl or whine at the loss of skin on skin. He needs the alpha, now.</p><p>He gets up quickly, determined to go hunt down his wayward alpha or maybe to find another one, when Bull comes through the door downstairs. He's carrying with him food, water and a few healing potions.</p><p>Cullen doesn't care about any of that, he needs his alpha inside him, now. He gets down to his office, and Bull hurriedly puts everything, except the water, down. Cullen attacks him with his mouth, ravenously kissing him. Bull forces him back to take a few sips of water, before the omega is on him again, kissing him like his life depended on it.</p><p>"Breed me, alpha!" Cullen says, breathless. Bull carries him to his desk and lays him on it. Part of Cullen wants to protest, but much bigger part of him felt naughty and eager to be fucked on his desk.</p><p>"Fuck me, alpha." Cullen says, with his commanding voice, that accepts no back talk. He's still stretched from earlier and the heat and scent of alpha arousal are making drip with slick.</p><p>Bull takes no time pushing inside, making Cullen moan in surprise. "Yes, alpha, harder!" Cullen demands, and Bull fucks into him hard and fast. It feels so fucking good to be slick, to be filled properly like every omega deserves to be. Cullen gives himself permission to fall completely into the needs and wants of his secondary gender, long since thought lost forever.</p><p>"Mmmhmmm... Alpha, Bull, breed me!" Cullen pleads. "Oh I'll breed you good, omega. Again again until you are full to the brim and you are full with pups." Bull growls. Cullen groans at the words, part of him knowing that lyrium had made him infertile, but most of him is riding that high that comes from the words. "Yes, breed me alpha, now!"</p><p>Bull knotting him the second time feels just as good as the first time. The alpha is freezes, his knot swelling inside, but his hand sneaks to Cullen's painfully hard cock and strokes just right to make him come.</p><p>After that they spend the next two days fucking everywhere in Cullen's office and upstairs rooms. Cullen's omega loves marking what's his, so Bull's chest is full of bites and hickeys sucked into his flesh with abandon. He even got the alpha to come inside him once while he sucked one just above his nipple.</p><p>Now the heat is over and everything is back to normal, though Cullen feels more alive than he remembers feeling in a long time. Cullen wonders what this means, what will change, if anything.</p><p>He turns to Bull. "I... thank you, Iron Bull. I'm very grateful... That is I don't know what I would have done without you..." Cullen says, haltingly, awkwardly. "Hey..." Bull says. "You needed it. I like giving people what they need. Besides, it's not like it was a hardship to guck a beautiful omega." Bull stretches and gets up from the bed. "I'm gonna go take a bath. You can join me if you want." With that, Bull puts on his clothes and leaves.</p><p>Cullen sits on the bed, smiling slightly as he watches him go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>